1. Using laser irradiation, specific segments of somites in the early embryos of normal birds will be destroyed in an attempt to phenocopy the scoliosis trait. 2. Electromyographic studies will be performed on the paravertebral muscles of scoliotic chickens bilaterally to determine electrical activity. 3. Chronic muscle stimulation will be used in an attempt to correct scoliotic curvatures and induce scoliosis in normal chickens. 4. Determinations of capillary to fiber diameters will be compared with physiological characterizations of fatique resistance and unfused tetanic tension of the convex-concave muscle pairs of normal and scoliotic birds. 5. Distribution of Type I and II collagens in vetebral discs will be further investigated using PAGE techniques after cyanogen bromide cleavage. In addition, calcium, selected trace elements, and other contituents will be quantified in relationship to observed changes in morphology. 6. Spinal cord, ganglia, and roots will be studied anatomically using myelin, axonal and Missl staining. 7. The mechanical strength of ligaments will be determined and compared in younger scoliotic and normal chickens. 8. Mathematical models of vertebra, ligament effect and vertebral interaction will be studied. 9. A comparison of the long bone breaking strength in scoliotic and normal chickens will be done.